


A Better Way

by EllOnWheels



Series: Drag Me Up From Down Here [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Extremis, Extremis Tony Stark, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Tony uses his words, Tony-centric, Troll Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllOnWheels/pseuds/EllOnWheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tinkers and has a heart to heart with his science bro. Steve contemplates how badass his boyfriend is. Tony gives Thunderbolt Ross a tongue lashing. And Steve ups his troll game in front of the world's media. Big time. Seriously, Tony is so proud of him.</p><p>Series needs to be read in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Way

**Author's Note:**

> All the apologies for my absence. Work... is ehhhhhh... Chaotic good? But like, the type of chaotic good where I am seeking other employment. My logical brain cannot abide the management style... Anyway, had a good interview the other day, so send some good karma my way if you have some to spare, that I get the new gig.
> 
> More story on the way.

_It's the same as it ever was_  
_But there's gotta be a better way_  
_It's the same as it ever was_  
_But today's a different day_  
_..._  
_They can try to divide us_  
_They can try to increase_  
_All the pain and suffering_  
_But this is everybody's street_  
_There is just one love y'all_  
_There is just one beat_  
_And when we all see justice_  
_Then we'll all see peace_  
Same as it Ever Was - Michael Franti

In the weeks following the team's major decisions on how their future would proceed, things were thankfully calm for the team. Tony knuckled down on his designing for the Avengers, and remotely handling Stark Industries R&D team. He'd spent hours with Steve and Bucky, fine tuning the new prosthetic, which Barnes seemed to be taking more and more of an interest in now. He'd also refined Sam's kit once again, and Sam was having so much fun with it, he made a habit of a daily patrol and maneuvers with Rhodey to stay sharp. Steve had noted that the Iron Man armour sat inert in the shop, save for Tony's deliberate and attentive routine maintenance.

Steve could see that Tony was hesitating to get back into the armour, but at the same time, didn't want to pressure or hurry him. Tony had taken to one of the trauma therapists they had on staff, and seemed to be making willing progress when he found the one that acknowledged Tony's A.I.s as human beings and not figments of his imagination. Steve noted how Tony talked to him now, not his usual amusing rambling, but really talked about what was eating at him.

Steve knew that there was a roiling ocean beneath Tony's exterior, but he was finding out even more how deep the waters went. How far his guilt from his former self had settled in his bones, and just how brightly the fire burned in him to atone. Steve and the therapist were trying to get Tony to at least stop carrying the guilt of Howard's actions around, but it was slow going. Tony had a hard time acknowledging how often he'd been victimized by people who should care for him the most, and adopting the idea that everything had been his choice and his fault, was how he'd coped for so long.

But Tony was trying to change how he thought. He truly was. He knew that he had to go into the tribunal with his mind settled and clear. He was working with FRIDAY, coming up with lines of questioning and responses, and working on subtle communication with Wanda. He could let her in now without an adverse response. He was starting to trust her presence.

Work had always been Tony's greatest catalyst for change. Now that he could focus on it again, he used it to heal himself and help those around him. It was during that time that Tony's generosity of spirit came through, thinking how he could help his teammates in the most unique ways. All these things made Steve happy to see, but the worry was still there.

It was during one the quiet moments, where Tony was taking a new mold of what remained of Bucky's left arm and mapping the connection between biology and tech, that Bruce entered Tony's shop. Bruce's steps were soft on the hard concrete. Tony looked up at him and smiled brilliantly.

"Brucie Bear," He announced.

"Must you insist on calling me that?" Bruce asked.

"Yep. It's because you're so cuddly. It also has the power of alliteration," Tony replied. Bruce rolled his eyes but he smiled. "If it really bothers you, I can make the attempt to stop," Tony said. Bruce shook his head slowly.

"No, not really... It's just never anything I've had to deal with before."

"Affectionate nicknames?" Tony asked.

"Affection in general I suppose." Bruce ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, can't seem to help it. My mind is awash in endorphins thanks to Steve over there. Fool for love is right, but I've never been so happy to act so much like an idiot," Tony said. Bruce laughed, while Steve and Bucky smirked. "How's Natasha? I've been holed up in here for a few days,"

"Not so long... But you reach your self-imposed limit in four hours, Tony. Don't worry, I'm keeping track," Steve said quietly. He then placed a domino on the table between him and Bucky. Bucky glared indignantly at the game, and then up at Steve. It made Tony smile to see Bucky doing something so mundane and normal.

"Thank you, love," Tony said. "So, Nat..."

"She's... It's complicated, but we're spending a lot of time together... I know her focus might be seen as intimidating and dangerous to others, but there is a lot of serenity in it... Makes me calm, helps me focus," Bruce replied. Tony gave him and encouraging smile.

"Good. FRIDAY said that you two have been puttering around the library together," Tony said.

"I wish I knew how to reciprocate for her though, I didn't have the best example growing up on how to be good to someone," Bruce said. Tony kept smiling but there was a tinge of sadness to it.

"Kind of barking up the wrong tree in that regard. My old man was often an ass who didn't know how to explain to my mom how much he worshipped her... And when he screwed up big time, he tried to buy forgiveness..." Tony said. "Tell you what, ask Rhodey. David Rhodes is an A-1 dad and husband... But keep in mind that whatever got her attention in the first place was just you being you. Keep doing that. She wouldn't waste her time if there weren't something mutually beneficial to it. She doesn't play games like that. I think it probably reminds her too much of work," Tony said. He tested the mold on Bucky's arm for hardness, and left it to set further while he went back to digital projections of how the tech and nerves were connected. He turned away from Bruce in order to let him mull that one over.

"Hey Tony?" Bruce's voice was softer now.

"Yeah Bruce?" Tony kept his eyes on the mold, creating a draw to leave Bruce at ease, and get him to say what he'd come here to talk about.

"I... I wanted to apologize. Back when you tried to talk to me... I didn't know how badly off you were. I thought... I don't know what I thought," Bruce said. Tony looked up, and gently set his hands on the workbench, loosely clasped and still.

"Bruce... I should apologize to you. There is such a thing as inappropriate sharing. I should have been talking to a therapist, or Rhodey, or Pepper, or Happy. I shouldn't have been pouring my guts out to a guy with his own issues that I'd known less than a year. We were getting close, but I am not good with the subtlety of boundaries like that, due to a lack of socialization. I attach myself too easily to people and end up overwhelming them. Jarvis, Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy, all tried to teach me over the years with varying degrees of success... I could write it off as me inherently trusting you, but in reality it was probably more me seeking help from an inappropriate source, so I could continue on my path of self-destruction and blame others for not getting the help I needed," Tony said.

"Still I could have been a better friend to you," Bruce said. "Especially after all you've done for me."

"Bruce, you... I won't say anything I've paid for is nothing or doesn't matter, because that makes me come off as dismissive of things that are important to you. But rest assured that whatever it is I've done is because I value you. I appreciate what you can do for humanity. And I am grateful to consider you a friend. You are a good man who's dealt with an inordinate amount of shit in his life and you still have your compassion intact. I need people like that around me to remind me that it can be done. We need you, Bruce, and the world needs you," Tony said. "Having you around benefits us all, it's not a chore or a duty." He was quiet and sincere, and his body language was still and passive, setting Bruce's emotions at ease.

"I... I want you to tell the tribunal what happened to me if you think it will help," Bruce said as he looked down at his feet.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes... I... If Ross wants to be this big of a player in the government, then the people deserve to know what they're getting, Tony," Bruce said. Tony stood up, and despite his cleaned up appearance, he was in ratty shop clothes, and looked very comfortable and calm. He walked over to Bruce with the same lack of fear he'd always had around. He opened his arms, and like always when Tony showed overt displays of trust, the Hulk allowed them to trust Tony. The hug was warm and close, and Bruce let out a slow exhale of breath.

"Only if you're absolutely sure, Bruce," Tony said softly.

"I'm sure. The people need to know... About all of it," Bruce replied.

"Okay then... How far do you want me to go? Do you want me to destroy him?" Tony's voice was dark and serious, and Bruce knew with quiet and assured certainty, that Tony was perfectly capable of that. Even knowing Tony for a few years now, he was still amazed at the depths of loyalty that Tony gave to those he cared about. It was strange to have someone so very much on his side, and he was still getting used to it.

"Just... Just his career. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Betty," Bruce said.

"You got it. One comfortable and yet shame-filled retirement coming right up," Tony said, and Bruce laughed as Tony let him go.

"I don't want to hurt him, I just want people to know what he's capable of."

"You really are the best of us. You know that, right?" Tony asked. Bruce's eyes dropped again, unused to this kind of praise. Tony let the subject flow away, and instead turned back to his work, and his examination of Bucky. "Come check this out, I am working on a way to replaced the connections to the prosthetic in James' shoulder to cause him less discomfort overall, tell me what you think," Tony said, and stepped aside for Bruce to move in and observe.

"Three hours and fifty-five minutes to nap time, Tony," Steve warned, but gave them both a smile.

"Coffee?" Tony asked.

"Not a chance," Steve replied.

 

The one thing Steve realized was that when the Avengers were fighting together, he rarely got to see Tony's face until it was all over. The stern expression of the armour gave the illusion that Iron Man was cool and calm, and definitely done with any given enemy's shit.

Steve never got to see how Tony's expression reflected the battle, and now he wondered very much what that looked like. When Tony had showed him his view of New York, it hadn't included the HUD's view of Tony's face at all.

He'd observed Tony in the gym, usually preferring to train with Natasha, oddly trusting her most with his body, despite her inherent danger. He trusted well-controlled power. Even there while taking his lumps, Tony had a sense of play and joy in learning. 

He'd seen Tony angry, having caught him dressing down an employee after a meeting, when Steve was corralling him for a team dinner. It was supposed to have been a private exchange, but Steve's sensitive ears heard most of the conversation through the ajar door to the boardroom. Even in that heated moment, Tony had been expressive, but he hadn't raised his voice very much. He sternly laid out how and why the employee could improve their performance. Tony had then explained that he wanted to see them succeed, because he believed the man was capable. Even angry Tony was compassionate.

But this was unlike anything Steve had ever seen. There was a real imperious coldness to Tony's face, and Steve had to wonder where he'd learned it. It could have easily have come from the man Howard became. Or perhaps it had come from Maria. Her family had been old world wealthy, and by all accounts Maria was a superb mathematician. Intelligence combined with power might have lead to a glare such as this. Perhaps even Edwin Jarvis had mastered the expression to keep a rambunctious young Tony in line when he got out of hand.

Tony was sitting in front of a microphone, press cameras trying to capture every microexpression (Natasha had taught Steve to look for them), but Tony was giving nothing away other than his current distain. He'd played very nice with the tribunal so far, answering everything to the best of his ability, candid, honest, and sincere. But Tony had been testifying for days now. The facts were over with. They wanted to know the why of things now.

But then Ross did what they all expected him to do, and Steve supposed it was as good a time as any for Tony to go off. The public was sympathizing with the Avengers and the Herculean efforts of the Maria Stark foundation to start rebuilding where the Avengers had caused damage. Ross had expressed doubt over the ability of enhanced people to control themselves, and Tony had gone instantly stone cold. But Tony didn't shout or overreact as he might be expected to do by the press. When he spoke, Tony's voice steady and clear.

"How dare you," Tony said. "You don't get to accuse anyone in regards to self-control. Not after what you personally ordered to happen... Twice. Which resulted in rage monsters wrecking Harlem." Tony hissed the word twice out, emphasizing it.

"My conduct is not in question here, Mr. Stark," Ross said. "The world's population needs to know that those with enhanced abilities are trustworthy. Regulation is needed to prevent further tragedies such as those that have resulted from the actions of the Avengers." Steve expected Tony's brow to furrow, expected him to harden up and cut Ross' accusations off. But Tony's face became open, despite the coldness lingering in his haunted expression.

"Do you think we don't care? Do you think we don't know that? Does this tribunal have the audacity to think that those who perished while we tried everything we possibly could to save them don't affect us? The Avengers Facility isn't a monument to our successes. It's a live-in group therapy session where people with weird hero complexes try to come to grips with the fact that we couldn't save everyone. We are all broken, walking wounded, PTSD riddled survivors of tragedies and problems that we couldn't fix by being good alone... We stay there voluntarily because it's the best chance we have to heal and hopefully be able to help again when we are needed in the future... And _you_ , specifically you, Mr. Secretary, do not get to dictate or even question our moral restraint," Tony said. His eye contact with Ross was steady and unafraid, and his body remained still and controlled.

"Again Mr. Stark, my past behaviour and conduct are not in question here," Ross said, and nonchalantly shuffled paperwork in order to deflect Tony's ire.

"Robert. Bruce. Banner," Tony spat into the microphone. "He has a name, Mr. Secretary. He's a tea-slurping, pacifistic, mostly vegetarian, minimalist... Most of all, he's a genius beyond compare, better rounded than myself. He has one of the most astonishing minds I've ever had the pleasure to bask in the presence of. As someone who is capable of mostly being able to understand what he's talking about, I am perpetually left in awe by him... And you... You left his life in utter ruin, ashes, without even suicide as an option... Dr. Banner has tried multiple times to rid the world of the Hulk the hard way... Did you know that the Hulk can spit out bullets fired directly toward the brain case via the mouth? Banner does now..." Tony's face finally started to lose the coldness and reflect the enormity of what he was revealing to the world. "If he didn't have to spend the rest of what remains of his tragedy of a life running from you and those like you, I could only begin to fathom what he might have done to help the world by now. Hey world, would you like a cure for cancer? Leave Bruce Banner alone and you might get one." Tony paused, but continued as soon as Ross opened his mouth to speak, and ignored the calls for order.

"Bruce originally wanted to heal burn victims and victims of radiation poisoning, you know. Of course you do. The military was funding the research. It started with the greatest of intentions. He wanted to help heal soldiers who had been disfigured by weapons I often times had a hand in designing... But you pressed him, and twisted his work, because you wanted super soldiers. The greedy American Army wanted everyone in a uniform to be Captain America, and hence really be able to throw around some Manifest Destiny... But it didn't work, and you created a couple of monsters instead. A monster that, in the early days, Bruce never had time to understand or learn to control because he was too busy running from you so you wouldn't wrongly imprison him again... Sweet, good, kind, Bruce who lives in a perpetual state of terror and grief over what you made him do to himself..." Tony's face grew cold again.

"So you don't get to feed me the _for the good of the world_ line while you destroy our rights. The Avengers have done all we can to prevent unfathomable disaster. I refuse to acknowledge any pledge of benevolence by the World Security Council. Not after they fired a goddamn nuclear bomb at Manhattan. Any and all damage created by the Hulk since he was created, is a drop in the bucket compared to what that would have been done to the Eastern Seaboard. If I hadn't managed to redirect it to our advantage, how many people in this room would be sitting here today to accuse us?" Tony's face regained its imperious glare, but it was backed by deep sadness in his eyes.

"And that is also not taking into account how the Hulk has been channeled into a force for good by Dr. Banner. Not you, or the military, or any outside entity can contain him. Bruce did it, and the fact that he did it under the circumstances you created is a miracle. If you hadn't been in the position you were, you would be in jail for torture, coercion, and the deaths of innocent people worldwide. Just because you didn't actually pull the trigger doesn't absolve you. Trust me, I know _all_ about that. It's kind of my specialty... I made weapons, and when I found out that my company had been compromised, I shut down production when I couldn't guarantee the legality of what was going on under my roof... But you have a list of human rights violations as long as my arm, so you don't get to question me on my moral judgment. Because I know what you did, when you were General Ross, Mr. Secretary, and it makes me wish you were still inside that bar when I had it bulldozed. I'm still baffled that you haven't been court martialed to the business end of a firing squad." Tony was leaning ever so slightly forward in his seat, and despite Ross being in the position of power, it was Tony who had the room in the palm of his hand.

 _"He's angry and he's about to downplay his actions, move laterally and surprise you by blatantly asking about Ultron,"_ Wanda warned in his mind.

 _"Thank you, dear,"_ Tony sent back.

"Again Mr. Stark, I am not under investigation here, and if you persist we will hold you in contempt." Ross reiterated. He covered his anger well, and tried to hush the sea of reporters and officials with a glare. "Mr. Stark, tell me what motivations led to the creation of the Ultron program?" The room fell silent again and Tony sent a mental image of himself winking to Wanda and FRIDAY.

"Fear. You should know all about that, Mr. Secretary. Fear can be cultivated and put to all kinds of purposes, both for the good of humanity or to control it. It's a useful, though underhanded tool, because humans are hardwired for it. Fear compounds. It gets to the point where no immediate threat to life and limb is needed to control people..." Tony, paused, cleared his throat, and took a sip from the water glass in front of him. He showed just a glimmering of his deep-seated anxiety, but continued on.

"And I admit I deal with fear and anxiety every day. I fear HYDRA. I fear another wormhole opening up and not being able to stop another invasion. I am afraid of governments willing to use nuclear weapons on their own soil with no thought to the consequences, and without any consideration that those weapons would even be effective in combat. I am afraid for the people I consider my family, all of whom, in one way or another, who have been turned into monsters for other men's purposes. Good god, Ross, the heavens opened up, and an apocalypse that made any human gods' ire seem pitiful by comparison, reigned down on us, and almost took us out... It would have been easy if not for a fluke... And species like the Chitauri didn't get to intergalactic space travel by not adapting. If they can ever return, you can bet they'll be ready for nukes this time. We cannot rely solely on quick thinking and luck to save humanity, especially after I was forced to commit an act of genocide to save us." Tony's eyes dropped and he sighed heavily. It was then that he felt Steve's warm hand on his back and shoulder. "Nobody thinks about that you know? Did I kill off an entire species of sentient beings? I don't know... There's a difference between not needing to know, and needing not to know... I need to never find out either way. Because I am not going to like either answer."

Steve had been sitting silent and still beside him at the long conference table that faced the tribunal members. His presence never wavered, and he'd sat beside Tony day after grueling day, keeping his promise to walk every step beside Tony. On Steve's right was Natasha, as untouchable and aloof as ever. Rhodey and Vision were to Tony's left, there for details and to clarify military and legal jargon. The rest of the team, save for Bruce, Bucky, and Pietro were seated behind them in the front row of the gallery. It was a strong front, and it had sent a message to the people of the world, and certainly to its governments, that the team was united in their actions.

"Don't you think that the protection of humanity is best left to a joint effort between governments and militaries?" Ross asked. Tony's eyes and chin came up once again to meet Ross' gaze.

"With all due respect, no. Hell no."

"Why is that Mr. Stark?"

Tony's expression soured at the condescending note in Ross' tone. "That's it... Members of this tribunal may address me as Doctor Stark from now on. I have more doctorates than your panel combined. I am quite through with the continued efforts to belittle my intelligence and undermine my authority and expertise as a scientist, my extensive experience as a contractor for the military, and as an active combat member of the Avengers Initiative." Tony's face had gone cold again. Every member of the tribunal, save for Ross, had averted their eyes.

"And who do you think is fit to look into such matters? Who do you trust?" Ross asked.

"Create an entirely new overseeing body. A good starting off point would be to heavily screen former members of SHIELD. I have a list we can start from. Head hunt from around the world after that," Tony said easily.

"SHIELD failed because it was infiltrated by HYRDA, whom you just listed as a major fear of yours. Why would you be willing to trust the fate of the world to that?"

"I trust the ideals that SHIELD was founded on. Margaret Carter and my father, despite his failings, got that part right. The organization itself had the highest good at its heart when it started... SHIELD lost its way due to the infiltration by HYDRA, which caused it to become more covert over the years," Tony explained.

"Why SHIELD, Mr. Stark? Why not the military?" The tribunal member to Ross' left asked.

"Doctor Stark," Tony corrected.

"Doctor Stark," The member said through gritted teeth. "Please answer the question."

"Because HYDRA thought SHIELD was important enough to infiltrate. Which leaves the American Military with two not great options. Either it didn't rate as dangerous enough to bother with... and let _that_ sink in for a moment while you consider American Military spending... _Or_ they haven't been rooted out yet and it's still infested. The entity with the most firepower on the planet either doesn't know if HYDRA is at its heart, or it doesn't rate as important enough for them to take. That inability to foresee and prevent threats, sticking to reactionary measures and murdering innocent civilians with nuclear weapons, will spell the end of human civilization as we know it," Tony said darkly.

"You have no right to accuse the military of that, not after the loss of life at the hands of the Avengers," Ross said. Tony's inner mind was peaceful at the sight of Ross' discomfort with Tony's points.

"The hell I don't, Mr. Secretary. You know how I mentioned monsters created for other men's purposes? ... Funny story. At the tender age of twelve, I designed a trigger mechanism that prevented misfiring, which, given your reputation in the field, has probably saved your ass multiple times by now without you ever knowing. Monsters are created in different ways. The American Military Industrial Complex is what I was immersed in for most of my life, but managed to break free of... What I see as souls gone forever because of my inability to save them, the military would see as collateral damage or acceptable losses. The World Security Council nearly made Manhattan into collateral damage... Seventy-four people died during the Chitauri invasion... I tried to make it to all the funerals... Sometimes three and four a day... And the families thanked me. Can you imagine?" Tony paused and took a look breath, his eyes finally wide open and tear-filled. Steve held his breath for a moment. He hadn't known that.

"I paid for those that couldn't afford to bury their loved ones.... I paid to bury two homeless Vietnam vets who got hit by debris as they funneled people down into the subway. There's nothing collateral about them to me, and all I could do to help was throw money at the problem after the fact... And people thanked me... If that missile had hit its target, I would have had over 8.4 _million_ funerals to attend immediately following, and millions more in the fallout after. The World Security Council nearly murdered 8.4 million people because they didn't bother tracking a problem to its source before pulling the trigger. It had no idea if the weapon would be effective against the Chitauri and they did it anyway... You want to know what an unrestrained military or World Security Council would do if it got its hands on the Avengers? I'm pretty sure Bruce Banner could tell you. Or I could get you a video feed to Emil Blonsky's cell if you want... Or are we not allowed to ask you questions about him either, Mr. Secretary? Because I'm pretty sure that was all on you." Tony sighed heavily, blinked, and took control of his emotions again.

"Mr. Stark, this is the last time you will be reminded that the American Military and World Security Council are not under investigation. You and the conduct of the Avengers, however, are," Ross said and leveled a steely glare at Tony.

"What is being questioned here is how far any of us are allowed to go. What are the limits? Because if we've gone too far in the past, the WSC certainly has, and so have you, Mr. Secretary. Interesting fact when you look into Hulk incidents... The Hulk never starts an encounter. Someone tries to nab Bruce while he's vulnerable and just wanting to be left alone, and the Hulk comes out as a defense mechanism, usually as a response to fear. Every time the military has triggered him, with the exception of all the Avengers being subject to HYDRA based mind control in Africa, the Hulk tried to run to unpopulated areas... So if we all are guilty of something, no one is going to win the argument." Tony sighed heavily again. There was exhaustion with all of this settling in his bones, and he could feel the need for a long vacation coming on.

"Conscripting us into indentured servitude is a moot point when you get down to it. Mr. Secretary, and respected-ish members of this tribunal, which is so biased I could cry, the Avengers have already chosen our service. We lead strange, dangerous, lives, which would be very lonely if we didn't have one another. We stay close as you see us now, because we cannot trust governments, and the World Security Council's intentions. Perhaps we could have faith in the U.N. if they drew up the appropriate laws, but I have yet to see them. We cannot trust you to look after our rights as human beings to exist, because none of us set out to be what we've become. We were all created, but we choose to try to be more than the monsters we were made into and choose to try to serve humanity to the best of our ability. We will be here to serve the world. This isn't about imaginary borders on a map anymore, Ross... This is about saving the world should it come to that." Tony puffed out a breath, and the room was still silent, hanging on to his every word. Steve's hand was still on his shoulder, and Tony could feel the warmth through the Tom Ford suit he wore.

"Ultron came along because I wasn't ready to trust the WSC, or the government, or maybe even the team, to look after human kind... But I do trust the team now. We're committed to the idea in the long term now. We will keep one another on the straight and narrow, and not overstep our bounds as is outlined in the document I am submitting to the tribunal members for consideration now."

Tony made a show of tapping his phone, but instead sent the file with his mind. The phones and tablets in front of the tribunal's members sprang to life. "I am also releasing this document to the press for their fair consideration, and we will be taking any concerns into account." Phones all around the room began to buzz and trill with notification sounds.

"The gist of the documents is the game plan for how the Avengers plan to operate in this lawsuit happy world. We know quite well that traditional militaries are not up to the task of defending us anymore without huge amounts of human casualties, and they are not up to facing the threats that we now know to be out there. We've agreed, after a lot of soul searching and deliberation, to dedicate ourselves to humanity's cause. All of humanity, and no particular nation, will be allowed to call on us for help in the face of disaster. We acknowledge that we will probably spend the rest of our lives doing this, however long that ends up being. That sits well with us. We can think of no finer cause to which we can dedicate our lives," Tony said. He was calmer now, more relaxed then he'd been in days. The council, Ross included, and the entire damn world was listening to him, and the tiny idea that Nick Fury had planted in his mind that the Avengers could be worth something, came shining out.

"And what happens after the Avengers, Stark?" Ross asked. He was sitting back now, understanding the depths to which Tony had dragged him in the space of moments. But he wasn't about to give up so easily. "Say you do what you set out to do. Say it all works well. What is the plan for after you? You've called yourself monsters and appointed yourselves guardians of the world, but to the best of our knowledge, no one is immortal." Ross' brow was heavy across his eyes, angry and yet tired of fighting Tony for now. A battle of wits with Tony Stark was a stupid course of action, but that was what the bureaucracy demanded, and Tony was going to finish this here if he could.

"It's not just Captain America anymore, Mr. Secretary. The Avengers are a team, not specific individuals. We're an idea now. Ideas live on far longer than their originators. If not Cap or myself, it will be any of the capable leaders that we are already training. We're learning that the world is filled with wonderous people, who are capable of acting for the public good. We also propose to seek out those people and foster the good in them. If they don't want to be part of it, then we ensure that they can handle their abilities safely so no one gets hurt... What is out there is terrifying, but I've never wanted to see humanity make it to the future more in my entire life. We're standing on the precipice of a remarkable time to be alive if we all put on our big kid pants and do this right. If people can look beyond their fear and xenophobia, I can only begin to imagine what we can achieve."

There was a rare, quiet, dream-link softness to Tony's voice now, as he pictured how the world could be if they were careful. Humanity could evolve, but in the opposite way that Ultron had pictured, where there was room for everyone. It might have been naïve, but the cynical world they inhabited was in desperate need of some hopeful idealism.

Steve's hand moved from Tony's shoulder, and he covered Tony's hand with his own. The room was dead silent, save for the clicking of journalist's cameras. "Marry me," Steve said, unafraid and in full voice, though he didn't speak into his microphone. Tony's head spun to look at Steve.

"What?"

"You heard me," Steve said.

"What? Like, right now?" Tony asked, incredulous.

"Sure, if you want," Steve replied. "This is Washington. I'm sure we can find someone to marry us before we go back to the hotel." Tony's eyes narrowed. The flashes from the cameras were quickly becoming blinding, but not nearly as blinding as the smile that started to spread across Tony's face. He then raised his other hand and paused for a moment.

"No trolling?" Tony asked, his eyes skeptical.

"I do believe we're both still under oath right now," Steve said. Tony let his face break into a huge smile.

"You're nuts, Steve. This is going to be a circus now," Tony warned.

"I waited too long once. I'm not passing it up again. You don't get that many chances at something this good in a lifetime. I'm sure of this. Tony Stark, will you marry me?"

"Peggy is going to kick our asses, Steve. We're going to have nonagenarian inflicted bruises," Tony said. Steve laughed. He leaned in close to Tony's head, forehead brushing lightly against Tony's.

"Is that a yes?" Steve murmured. Tony nodded, and pulled their hands from the table, and entwined his fingers with Steve's.

"Yes, Steve Rogers, I will marry you," Tony murmured back. Clint, who was directly behind them, hit the mark more quickly than the others.

"Oh my god... Steve asks Tony in a public place at a wildly inappropriate moment... HA! I won the bet! Everybody pay up! And remember the bonuses for the Tony Says Yes and Someone Makes a Peggy Carter Joke." He shouted, and then the room erupted into chaos. Maria Hill groaned from her position beside Clint and reached for her purse, as did Natasha, while Sam and Rhodey went for their wallets.

Steve couldn't ever remember notifying his face to look this happy before. He gently leaned forward, mindful of his dress uniform, and planted a soft kiss on Tony's lips. He lingered close to Tony, resting his forehead on Tony's again. "You're crazy, Steve. This is going to be a zoo," Tony murmured amid the flashes and shouting.

"I think we can write it off as crazy in love. They were going to find out anyway... You've given them every answer you can today, and this distraction should be enough to call a recess," Steve said. "But my wanting to marry you is totally legitimate."

"Ever the strategist," Tony said and rolled his eyes at Steve.

"Eh, I'm a little hungry too, figured the break would do us all good," Steve replied. Tony's head fell back for a moment as he laughed, and then went back to where it was and gave Steve an enthusiastic peck on the lips.

"We'll have to wait on the wedding though. Butterfingers would be destroyed if I didn't ask her to be flower girl," Tony said. Steve laughed and kissed Tony again.

 

The resulting film and photos of the loving gaze they exchanged was splashed across news media outlets worldwide and was talked about for days. And if Tony was in a floating state of disbelief for that time, he could hardly be blamed. Though Clint's insufferable "I beat the smart kids." routine over winning the bet did bring him back to reality, as did the continuing investigation by the tribunal. And if Clint's childish reaction hadn't been enough, the backlash of the conservative media certainly was. It was brutal and savage, and it was all bourgeoisie Tony Stark's fault for corrupting Captain America.

This was where Steve stepped in, and told Tony to focus on the accords. It was a masterstroke on Steve's part, making himself and the team come off as very human people, and not the monsters to be feared that Tony had implied that they were. It also took Tony out of the spotlight of the media so his testimony wasn't dissected as much.

Steve chose interviews carefully, even taking on some of the more vocal members of the conservative media. Tony laughed for days after Bill O'Reilly was left gaping when Steve looked him in the eye and said, "The term is bisexual, not queer, at least not to you. Are you going to start dropping racial epithets now? Newsflash, Bill, there were gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgender, and asexual people before World War 2... I was one of them. So was Bucky Barnes... I was an artist back then. Ran into some interesting folks... I'm just happy that society has progressed that people can live openly." Steve waggled his eyebrows just a little, stunning O'Reilly into silence. Steve shook his head. "Jesus, Bill, and people say I'm out of date."

"Don't forget that not so long ago, Tony Stark was your darling around places like this... But when he chose to try to save lives and make them better, you attacked him mercilessly. And it was okay with you when he bounced from person to person, so long as that person was female... But the minute you find out he's in a stable, loving relationship, actually embracing more traditional 'family values', with a man, it's the end of the damn world..." Steve rolled his eyes at the absurdity of it all.

"And don't even get me started on that family values bull. I was born in 1919. The way America views the family now is kind of messed up. The idea that mom, dad, and 2.5 kids in suburbia is normal and what has always been, is a complete fabrication by sitcoms and religious people. It's a weird, isolationist, and rugged individualistic fantasy. It didn't work like that in the tenements. It didn't work like that with my ma growing up in Ireland from what she used to tell me... It certainly isn't working now... So, respectfully, Mr. O'Reilly, can you stop spewing your poisoned and narrow-minded view of America? ...I was ten when the stock market crashed. It didn't mean a lot to me at the time because we were so poor. But it did when my father lost his job, and promptly died shortly thereafter due to one more thing in this world against him. My mother's wages barely got us by, and add on top of that I was sick all the damn time... The good old days weren't actually all that great, Bill. In particular for those living below the poverty line." Steve shook his head, and the FOX studio was silent.

"And I see parallels between then and now that the middle class seems to be slipping. Unfathomable wealth at the top end, and lack of respect for the average worker. Corporations are people, but actual people are pretty expendable. And that's disgusting, especially because you have so many of those people brainwashed to believe conservative rhetoric... But I see good things too. Stark Industries takes phenomenal care of its employees... The greatest changes being equality rights and health care reform... It's not perfect, but it's getting better. Even a little better is still better... So maybe this country can one day actually embrace the ideal of _"Give me your tired, your poor, Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free, The wretched refuse of your teeming shore. Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me."_ and mean it, and really give those people a chance at equality... I know I won't convince you today... Maybe not ever... But someone had to call you on your bigotry to your face. Now are we done, or do I have to eviscerate your hate speech a little longer? I want to get home. It's date night with my bisexual husband to be." Steve leaned in, his smirk cherubic and pure.

"You heard it here first, Captain America life-long sexual deviant and wealthy hypocrite," Bill said. "We'll be right back,"

"Oh for fuc-" Steve started with a supremely annoyed expression his face, but was cut off by the crew taking the broadcast to commercial.

The End (for now)


End file.
